Commander Fenrir
One of the few soldiers that even Erex Malren trust with his life. Erex Malren and him served in the same unit and believe it or nor Fenrir saved Erex's life so he could go see his daughter Eris. But the in doing so left Fenrir in the medcenter for 7 months as he took a shot to the chest and was in critical condition for all that time. When he awoke the first face he saw was his battle buddy. Personality Harsh, abrasive, and forceful, yet he is respectful and truly believes in what he is doing. More of a zealot for the UGI and is about family above all. He through the time he was in the medcenter in a coma for 7 months he had the eternal nightmare as he didn't know if Erex Malren made it out and he took a shot to the chest just to ensure his buddy made it out to see his daughter during the Novan Wars. When he awoke he cried which is very rare for a Taiidan due to no tear ducts he had to cry blood. The bond between him and Erex is one that not even Rathal could break due to they went through hell without special power or not. And he wouldn't do anything to betray the UGI. He when he was captured by the Golan's in the Golan War he was tortured but he antagonized them the entire time by the time he was rescued he had the Golans in the chair torturing them. Erex dragged Fenrir out of the battlefield both being injured. Wife's death When his wife died his soft interior turned to stone as many said that his heart died and his anger was common when a Taiidan loses his spouse as because of her cybernetics were linked to his he felt her pain as she gave birth and felt her fear when she died. This is the exact reason Taiidans are soo protective of their wives, because its hard for them to deal with their spouses death. History His wife died during childbirth due to somehow Extrosis infected the child and became poisonous to her and died because of it. It was later found that the doctor caught Extrosis only a few minutes before walking in the room to deliver the child. Novan War During the Novan war he and Erex Malren were battle buddies in the same unit before Erex transferred to the Navy. They fought in many battles he was the designated Gunner he carried the biggest and baddest weapon in the squad and was one person you couldn't intimdate. Even though he never went through Codex augmentation he was still a highly respected soldier in the UGI. Because of him taking a bullet for Erex Malren the Black Codex program pushed that he be awarded not only the Medal of Valor but the Medal of Honor something that they wouldn't ever do again. Sorghelli War During the Sorghelli War he was on the frontlines with his heavy machine gun he was the Demon the Sorghelli didn't want to deal with. As he taunted them and reinforced their idea the Taiidans were depraved and what he did during the Sorghelli War shocked the galaxy as he would cut out the tongues of the Sorghelli wounded. Galactic Council Delegate After General Solra died of a stroke in his sleep(No assasination) Commander Fenrir was quickly voted in to become the UGI Delegate for one reason, he was immovable about anything that was going to harm the UGI. During the Galactic Council Session 216 he was infuriated and for good reason. He thought that Trillion was going to try to declare himself supreme ruler as he had the technology everyone wanted and only he could dispense it. He never met Trillion he has heard good things but Fenrir isn't someone to take people at their word he has to see it for himself and nothing can change his opinion once he has seen enough. Nothing one can do can make his judgment of a person to differ from the first impression. Category:UGI Personnel